The Tyranny Of The Sun
by punkkid21
Summary: When Ingrid is approached by her friend Violet on a normal day she is told that Riften has been attacked by vampires, she travels to Fort Dawnguard and gets into more than she expected.
1. The Jarl

It wasn't a dark day, nor was it a light day. The sun was shining, shining high in the sky and it looked down upon her, Ingrid. She stood outside of the shop Arcadia's Cauldron, just observing the town and everyone in it. Ingrid didn't think much about Whiterun, it was not a dull city but no a very exciting one. Solitude was a place that Ingrid had liked to visit, it's people were richer and that usually meant more interesting affairs and situations. Since Ingrid had not seen Solitude in so long she had almost forgotten the things that made her excited but it didn't matter today because today Ingrid was going to forget about everything and just stand in the not dark or light day and focus on nothing. Or so she had hoped.

"Ingrid!" A voice called, it was Violet.

"Violet, what business do you have in Whiterun?" Ingrid asked.

"Ingrid, I have news. News that needs to be told to someone of high importance to this hold. They won't let me in to see the Jarl and I thought I should come to you" Violet replied. "Let's go inside your home, we can talk there."

As they walked down to Breezehome, Ingrid couldn't help but wonder why Violet was in Whiterun. She worked in The Blackbriar meadery in Riften and rarely visited her cousin Ingrid until now. When they approached the house Ingrid took out her house key and put it into the keyhole and turned it, then pushed open the door and they both walked inside the house. They sat down at the pot and then Violet started to explain her unexpected arrival.

"Riften. It was attacked by vampires" Violet said nervously. "I barely made it out alive."

Ingrid sighed then stood up. She thought, if the Jarl wouldn't listen to Violet then she could go to his palace, but they would question her being there as the last visit to the palace began with a note, but ended in horror.

The note had read:

_Ingrid, _

_the Jarl is hosting a very important dinner. Jarl Elisif will be attending. If you would turn up at eight tomorrow to represent the Jarl as his thane then you will rewarded. From Avennichi._

Ingrid had dressed appropriately and had turned up on time, but there was one problem - Lydia. Lydia was Ingrid's housecarl, which means she stayed in Breezehome most of her time and guarded it. She didn't fail but at the Jarls dinner she had embarassed Ingrid slightly, but Ingrid knew that the Jarl would never look at her the same. At the dinner Lydia was requested to turn up too, so when she did arrive the Jarls chefs took the orders from each guest. Elisif ordered first, the Jarl second, Avennichi third and then it was Lydia. Lydia ordered a human head for a joke but the Jarl, Elisif and Avennichi weren't impressed. Lydia blamed the whole thing on Ingrid, claiming that it was her idea to tell the rather unfunny joke but luckily Ingrid was given a warning and told to leave the palace and Lydia was given the same sentence. Now Ingrid was about to go and face the the Jarl, thinking about it made her blush in embarrasment.

"I can take you to the Jarl" Ingrid said. "But please tell me more about what happened. Were you bitten because I..."

"No, I am fine but they attacked so suddenly and I had to notify someone" Violet said.

"Good, I will take you to the palace now then. They will let me in."

Then Ingrid and Violet travelled up to the Jarls palace, Ingrid fearing facing him again. When they go there the guard questioned Ingrid's purpose for being there as she had expected. So she explained to him that she had to tell something important to the Jarl and he let her and Violet into the palace, then they both approached the Jarl.

"Ingrid" The Jarl said. "I have not seen you in a long time." The Jarl sat on his throne, slouched. He looked just as nervous to see Ingrid as she was to see him.

"Yes, my Jarl. Vampires have attacked Riften, my friend Violet here came to Whiterun to notify you but was unable to so she came to me" Ingrid explained.

"So that was who that woman was. Sorry, but the Rift doesn't concern me. The war has me thinking too much to deal with vampires, Ulfric could attack Whiterun at any moment" The Jarl said. "However, you could pay a visit to Fort Dawnguard. They're hiring vampire killers and could certainly use your help."

Ingrid couldn't help being disapointed in the Jarl, but she was happy to help this dawnguard. "Where is this fort?"

"I think somewhere just outside of Riften" The Jarl replied.

"That's great news, we could travel there together" Violet said.

"I don't know, I wouldn't want to get you killed" Ingrid replied.

"Oh. Well I'll visit the alchemy shop, the shopkeeper might want some help since I can't go back to Riften" Violet said. "I'll see you soon, Ingrid." Then she walked to the door and exited the palace.

"Best wishes for your journey" The Jarl said.

Ingrid then exited the palace and walked down to the stables, she was going to have to hire a carriage to get to the Riften stables. She paid Bjorlam twenty gold and then climbed into the carriage, she thought about the dawnguard on her way and knew she made the right choice.


	2. The Dawnguard

Ingrid finally awoke after a long sleep on the carriage, she was still tired and dreading walking all the way to the fort but knew she had to and that Violet had depended on her. She slowly climbed out of the carriage and stretched her arms and legs, feeling slightly more energized then. The carriage driver looked tired too, Ingrid could not blame him and didn't want to leave him alone in the Rift but knew she had to get to Fort Dawnguard as quickly as possible. Ingrid began walking down the road to Dayspring Canyon then turned back to the carriage driver.

"I'll see you to the end of the road then I'll leave you to enter Dayspring Canyon" The carriage driver said.

"Oh, of course. Will I be safe in Dayspring Canyon?" Ingrid asked.

"Yes, you'll be safe but you need to remain confident for the dawnguard to accept you, they want strong, trustworthy vampire killers that kill each and and every vampire that they see" The carriage driver replied.

"Will you be safe once I am in Fort Dawnguard? Will you be okay in the Rift?"

"I will, don't worry."

The carriage driver and Ingrid began to walked down the road, not speaking a word to each other until they heard a noise. A cracking noise.

"What was that? A vampire!" The carriage driver exclaimed.

"Most likely. Stay on your guard and don't hesitate to kill one of those monsters" Ingrid said.

"Good idea." The carriage driver replied.

Ingrid didn't see anything though, the roads were abandoned since the vampire attack and Ingrid wondered if anyone was alive in Riften. Or vampire at least. The way Violet had escaped amazed Ingrid since Violet was in her early twenties and was weaker than a skeever but her age probably had nothing to do with that, because almost every soldier in the imperial legion or stormcloak rebellion were in their early twenties and sometimes only sixteen to eighteen. Fifteen at the youngest. But they had been trained and strengthened to fight and mostly never lived to claim the glory or reward. But right now Ingrid had to concentrate on the road and all its dangers but then something broke her concentration, a foot, a big hairy foot and an ugly face. A troll stood behind a tree, Ingrid pulled out her sword and so did the carriage driver.

"Yeeah!" Screamed the carriage driver, throwing his sword forward and cutting into the trolls left arm.

Then Ingrid began to attack the troll, slicing into its skin and cutting into its stomach and with one last throw of the sword the troll fell to its knees and slammed on the ground with a loud noise. Ingrid stepped back and sheathed her sword then turned to the carriage driver, he was on his knees but still alive and not bleeding in any way.

"Are you okay?" Ingrid asked.

"Yes, just a little scared" said the carriage driver getting to his feet. "We are outside Dayspring Canyon, I need to go now. I'll be fine though so go quickly and kill every damn vampire in the province!" The carriage driver exclaimed before turning round and walking up the dark road.

Ingrid was alone now and she had already made her decision before coming here, join the dawnguard. She walked into Dayspring Canyon, full of hope that she would help people here and that that help would free Skyrim of all its problems and for the most part, she knew she was right.

* * *

**PART TWO OF CHAPTER TWO: THE DAWNGUARD**

It was nice here, rabbits hopped on the path, deer ran down it and a man also was travelling down the path.

"Hello!" The man exclaimed.

Ingrid looked at the man, he wasn't wearing armour nor did he have a decent weapon. He wore a commoners rag and had equipped an iron dagger. Ingrid doubted he would be accepted into the dawnguard.

"Hello, are you here to join the dawnguard?" Ingrid asked.

"Yes, I am" The man replied. "Will you accompany me up to the fort?"

Ingrid swore under her breath. "Of course."

Ingrid and the man walked up to Fort Dawnguard, people were camped outside and had set up campfires. Everyone looked scared and unhappy and Ingrid knew why. She turned to the man who looked just as sad as the campers.

"There not letting anyone in" The man said.

"What? Why?" Ingrid asked.

"They think it's a risk" The man said.

"What do you do then?"

"I don't know."

Ingrid sighed. "It would help if you told me your name."

"My name? Agmaer" Said the man nervously.

"I don't care if they think I am one of those things. I am going into that fort!" Exclaimed Ingrid running up the path to the fort door then pushing past the guard and entering the fort.


End file.
